With rapid development of mobile communications technologies, mobile communications systems of different radio access technologies emerge, and these mobile communications systems not only provide voice communication services, but also provide data communication services, so that users may use the data communication services provided by these mobile communication systems to upload and download various types of data. During a process of uploading and downloading various types of data, the reliability and/or throughput of data transmission of a user equipment may be lowered due to various factors, and some communication means need to be adopted to solve the problem.
The reliability and/or throughput of data transmission of the user equipment is generally improved through some enhanced communication means, for example, coordinated multipoint transmission (Coordinated Multipoint, CoMP for short) is adopted to improve the reliability of a user equipment at a cell edge, and a carrier aggregation (Carrier Aggregation, CA) is adopted to improve the throughput of a user; however, a current communication means is operated for a single user equipment, and once an environment of the user equipment deteriorates, the throughput and/or reliability of data transmission of the user equipment will decrease sharply.
To solve the foregoing problem, a new concept of cooperative communication is put forward. The cooperative communication refers to that under the control of a cellular network, user equipments use short-distance communications technologies, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi for short), zigbee, and Device-to-Device (D2D for short), to exchange received cellular data with each other, so as to further improve the throughput of the user equipments. However, in situations, especially when multiple user equipments exist, the prior art does not provide a solution of how to implement effective organization and coordination between the user equipments, so as to achieve mutual support for data transmission.